Happy New Year Ember
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Para darkness of enigma, armanduxbstds y gatitanicte. Danny va a ir a una cita con Ember para el año nuevo.


**Secuela de "Tregua de navidad" esta es una con temática de año nuevo y les deseo a todos los que me siguieron, apoyaron y leyeron mis historias un próspero feliz 2018 y prometeré traer mis siguientes proyectos que están en mi perfil el año próximo o quizás en 2019 u 2020 o cual sea el año . Y también quiero decirles que cuando puse en ese fic a Johnny y Kitty no me culpen por shipearla con Danny, vi fanfics en ingles en donde se él se hace amigos con Johnny y Kitty pero yo, como otros usuarios, vemos el mundo de manera diferente.**

 **No me juzguen.**

 **Se lo dedico a darkness of enigma por poner la historia "La princesa y su príncipe'' como su favorita y a armanduxbstds y gatitanicte por seguir "Tregua de navidad" y en especial por ponerla como su favorita y por seguirme. Saludos. Y espero que recibas las alertas de mis fics porque sé que te van a gustar.**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom** **no es de mí propiedad es de sus respectivos creadores.**

-¿Qué me voy a poner?

Danny Fenton se encontraba en su habitación sabiendo que traje debería ponerse para su cita de año nuevo con Ember. Tal vez él no era el más bueno cuando se trataba de chicas. En especial una que lanza rayos de energía de sus manos… Rayos muy dolorosos.

Finalmente el eligió lo que iba a ponerse, un traje y zapatos negros con un moño también negro. Fue abajo al laboratorio a encender y abrir el portal y esperar a que la fantasma de pelos azules flameantes llegara.

Esperó.

Y esperó…

Y esperó…

Hasta que…

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- decía una voz femenina que Danny conocía que en un instante reconoció que era Ember y vio el vestido que llevaba para su cita de año nuevo: Tenía su pelo todo bien prendido con un broche redondo color purpura. Tenía un vestido negro que hacia resaltar su hermosa piel gris pálida junto con unos tirantes que sujetaban el vestido de su cuello llegando a su pecho siendo sostenidos esos tirantes por una perla purpura que por debajo exponía su escote. ( **7w7** ), junto con unos brazaletes en sus partes superiores de sus brazos que tenían unas telas azules (Vean la portada que puse para este fic en la parte de arriba). Era súper hermosa. Danny estaba totalmente perdido.

-¿Y dime como me veo?- le preguntaba aquella fantasma rockera de una manera dulce y seductora con una sonrisa sensual.

En ese instante Danny salió de ese trance y le dijo también de un modo seductor agarrándola de su sensual cintura:

-Te ves preciosa.

-Jeje gracias. Tú te mereces un beso.- se le aproximo a su cara y los dos se dieron un beso muy candente en donde sus lenguas bailaban. Aunque luego de besarla en los labios Danny continuo en besarla hacia abajo ( **Aquí va a ponerse algo 7w7 chicos** ) arriba de su pecho y luego en su cuello soltando gemidos de placer.- Mmm…. Danny…- Para luego casi desembrocarle sus tirantes casi exponiendo sus senos mientras sentía su sexy espalda desnuda. Aunque luego ella se quitó a Danny de encima antes de que hicieran… cosas raras ( **O más bien dicho sexuales 7w7** ).

-¡Ya basta enfermo!- decía Ember enojada de que casi se sobre pasase con ella mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

-Perdón. Es que yo… Solo…- dijo Danny apenado de su conducta casi "sexual"

-Shhh…- decía la fantasma de pelos flameantes poniendo un dedo en sus labios y callandolo.- Nah no te preocupes es normal que te pase eso y yo lo acepto jejeje es por eso que te amo.- le dijo picardamente y dándole y dándole otro beso.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo el pelinegro regresándole el beso.

-¡Ahora debemos irnos!- dijo la fantasma acordándose de su cita

-¡Tienes razón hay que irnos!- decía el tomando la mano de su novia y saliendo de la casa a comenzar su cita de año nuevo.

-Y dime a dónde quieres ir en una noche así.- decía notando que ya era de noche y que podían, quizás, ir a cualquier lugar a hacer cualquier cosa.

Danny volvió a su estado de trance hipnótico por el vestido de Ember. Pero lo que más lo hipnotizo fue que su belleza bajo la luz de la luna era como de un ángel.

-¿Te hice una pregunta?- dijo la chica McLain despertando a su novio de su trance.

-¿Qué? Hm… Pues podríamos ir a un restaurante.- Insistió Danny.

-Suena perfecto.- dijo Ember.

-Y sabes luego podríamos ir a las montañas a las 11.30. Porque te tengo una sorpresa de año nuevo.- dijo el chico Fenton para luego decir eso último de una manera seductora.

-Ok.- decía Ember sin saber el plan de Danny.

Luego de esa charla él se transformó en fantasma -¡Transformación!- y cargo a la mujer McLain por la cintura al estilo bridal y la llevo volando en busca de un restaurante por la ciudad. Ella le dedico una sonrisa cálida a su amado mientras ella comenzaba a sentir el calor de su cuerpo y recostando su cabeza en el mismo. Danny comenzó a sentir los movimientos suaves de su novia.

- _Se ve tan frágil. Como amo a esta mujer. Solo espero que no se duerma en el camino_ \- pensaba Danny pensando en lo hermosa que era su linda noviecita fantasma. Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana. Los dos fueron a entrar.

-Las damas primero.- bromeo Danny picardamente abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a Ember primero.

-Hm… Que caballero jejeje.- se reía Ember por su comportamiento de "caballero" mientras entraba al restaurante mientras también entraba su novio. Los dos pidieron una mesa y ordenaron fideos a la boloñesa. Cuando los dos fueron a la mesa Danny corrió el asiento de la mesa para hacer sentar a su novia rockera. Y él fue al suyo. Lo que los dos ordenaron llego a la mesa en menos de un santiamén, y los dos comenzaron a comer. Luego de un par de minutos seguían comiendo a hasta que una gota de salsa se le cayó en su vestido.

-¡Mi vestido!- se quejaba Ember de que su vestido nuevo se había arruinado.

-No te preocupes.- se levantaba Danny para ayudarla. Agarro una servilleta y le limpio por debajo de su cintura.-Ya está ¿ves?- le pregunto dulcemente.

-Gracias.- le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-No hay de qué.

Luego de su cena, Danny pago su cena y los dos fueron arriba de una montaña. Ya casi eran las 11.30. Era ya la hora de la sorpresa de año nuevo de Danny para su linda noviecita fantasma.

-Oye ahora hay que ir a las montañas. Quiero saber la sorpresa que preparaste.- insistió ella.

-De acuerdo.- dijo el.

Aquella pareja fueron a las montañas para la sorpresa que había planeado Danny…

-Ya estamos aquí.-dijo Danny que habían recién llegado a las montañas de Amity Park.

Ember contemplo la belleza de las montañas iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Pero la vista que era más hermosa era como brillaba Amity Park en la noche.

-Que hermoso…- susurraba Ember viendo la vista iluminada de su ciudad natal.

-Lo se.- le susurraba Danny tiernamente a su novia rockera mientras los dos se sentaban contemplando la vista.

-Oye Danny…- decía Ember rompiendo en silencio.

-¿Qué?- le preguntaba.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste.- le agradecía su linda novia.

-Jeje no hay de que.- le dijo.

-Oye mira, ya es hora…- decía Danny mostrándole a Ember el reloj: 11. 59 con 45 segundos.

-En poco tiempo llegara, es hora de la cuenta regresiva.- decía Ember emocionada.

-Si.- dijo Danny para que los dos contaran al unísono:- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** \- gritaron los dos para luego darse su cálido beso de año nuevo bajo la luz de colores de los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo querida.- le dijo Danny tiernamente a su linda novia fantasma.

-También a ti precioso.- le dijo ella también de una forma tierna.- Y dime ¿Cuál era la sorpresa?- le recordó.

-Esta.- decía Danny sacando un botón y desde lejos salieron unos fuegos artificiales que explotaron en el cielo nocturno mostrando el siguiente mensaje rodeado de unos corazones:

" **PARA MI NOVIA EMBER McLAIN: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

 **\- CON AMOR DANNY PHANTOM"**

Y finalizado este mensaje en el cielo otros fuegos explotaron formando la cara de Danny.

-Oh Danny.- decía Ember conmovida por ese gesto romántico con sus manos en el pecho, haciendo que se desmayase y Danny la agarrara por su cintura y ella lo agarrase del cuello implantándole un beso cayendo al piso iluminándolos las luces de colores de los fuegos artificiales mientras aquella pareja, en medio de besos y abrazos comenzaron a desprenderse sus ropas ( **7w7** ) y acobijarse bajo sus prendas, como si los dos estuviesen en una cama, ( **Eso es más 7w7 que desprenderse de sus ropas** ) desnudos ( **7w7** ). Ella acostó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Danny, cayendo inconscientemente dormida y el agarro a su novia fantasma poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella abrazándola fuertemente.

- _Este fue el mejor año nuevo de todos._ \- pensaba felizmente Danny con toda la satisfacción del mundo sabiendo que ideo su cita para luego mirar al cuerpo dormido de su amada Ember.- Dulces sueños mi reina.- susurraba Danny a su novia para luego dormirse también sin que nadie los interrumpiese. Eran los dos solos. Solitos.

FIN

 **Les deseos a todos los que me siguen, me leen y ponen mis historias como su favorita un feliz y próspero 2018 y prometo traer mis proyectos para quizás en 2018 u 2019 u en un futuro distante y espero muchos reviews.**

 **Bueno me despido, felices fiestas y buenas noches.**

 **Atte augustospiller**


End file.
